Welcome to Terra
by OneFightAlone
Summary: Toan's in the hospital! What happened? And what does it have to do with Xiao? Rated T for sexual content and language. Oneshot. ToanxXiao.


****

I would like to thank everyone for supporting my writting and all of those that have supported me I give you a big thanks and a lot of cookies! (Apparently a lot of the people on fanfiction love cookies... go figure right?) I'd like to thank Mimi Foxtrot, Chiio-Chan, WanderingSoulofTime, AruaBullet, Till Our Dreams End, and many many more!

**This is one a break from my mainstream fanfiction, Things Better Left Unsaid. I thought it would be a polite break (Though a few others would more than be happy to disagree with me... he he.) and a way to regenerate my batteries, as per the recommendation of WanderingSoulofTime, and I think it was about high time I followed his advice. So here it is, Welcome to Terra.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Cloud. Level 5 does. Oh, but this story is mine, so Level 5, you need my permission to borrow this! Ha ha ha ha! I'm so evil... No I'm not... (Tear drop...)**_

_**Author's Note: This is set in our time, though Terra is still the world that they live on. Enjoy! Oh and also note that Toan is 22 in this fanfiction and Xiao is also the same age.**_

_**

* * *

**_

He was in a hospital bed. They had beaten him up bad... It was all my fault. I never saw them coming...

...Then again, I never saw him coming either... Idiot... Why did he have to come...? Him and his stupid need to help anyone that needs it...! But... he saved my life... and I have so much to thank him for...

... It helped that he was really hot... He was wearing hospital scrubs now. When it happened... when they attacked... he was wearing a t-shirt. Green, and some black pants. They were tight, and they really did a fine number on his butt... Sexy, round and full. His shirt shaped around his pecs and abs. It was short sleeved, and that night, it was at least three degrees below zero.

* * *

He looked comfortable in his get up. I, on the other hand, am freezing. There are men around me. My clothes are scattered throughout the alleyway. The only thing I have on left is my purple lacey g-string.

Hey, don't you dare start stereotyping. I thought the g-string was cute, and it is by the way, so I bought it, and I felt like wearing it today...

Bad idea obviously, even I know that. But...

"Hey! You!" The man in green spoke to me. The men looked away from me to the man before them. I had hope... I had so much hope just then that it hurt. It was welding up in my chest.

"Help me!" I screamed. The man looked at me slowly. His smile...

"So...? You got another one Goro? She's hot... nice breasts on her." The man in green said slyly. Then all of the hope went away... The man approached, but... There's was something about the gait of his stride... than had me hoping again. He looked at me again, his look had changed...

He was...anxious. That was what I was seeing. The men around me smiled deviously as he began to take off his shirt and the leader of the group-his name is Goro, I think that's what the man in green called him- he moved aside for the man in green. The man in green's muscles flexed gently with each movement of his body, and I found myself, even in the circumstances, attracted to him. He was handsome, I couldn't deny that, and although there really wasn't a lot of muscle, the muscle he did have was well shaped. He had unrully hair the color of Terra: a beautiful brown color.

Had to be honest with myself... I would let him have me. Looking into his eyes now, I felt so calm...

The man in green squatted down and brought his face down to my eye level. I looked at him warily, my eyes never leaving his. He brought his face to mine and I could feel the heat eminating off of his body. It was exciting... dangerous yes, but I couldn't help myself...

Could anyone really? I tried to show some backbone... I spat into his face. That was my defiance against them. It was all I could muster. There was quick movement to my right, and pain knocked itself into my cheek. The man called Goro had knocked me a good one. I felt myself getting diizzy. The man in green's hand shot out and took hold of the bottom of my face. It was firm, but gentle. Don't ask me how to describe the feeling, because that was the best I could do.

"Bitch hit you man! She had it coming!" Goro exclaimed, trying to justify his actions. The man in green paid no heed to Goro, only focused himself on me. He eyed my body slowly, and I found myself both flattered and embarrassed at his actions.

"Hey." He spoke to me, his eyes once again locked on mine. I couldn't look away. I wanted to cry... I could feel the tears welling up on my eyelids... Simba why did this have to happen to me?

"What's your name beautiful?" His voice was calming, and it sounded genuinely worried about my well being. I was blushing, and when the tears fell down my cheeks, the cold tears hit my warm cheeks for a very interesting sensation. I tried to stop the wobbling in my throat so I could answer him.

"M-my n-n-name is X-Xiao." I answered weakly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful flower..." He smiled warmly as he handed me his shirt. "My name is Toan. Put this on... It'll keep you warm." He said. I looked at him disbelievingly. Was-

"Toan what the hell do you think you're doing?" Goro cried out angrily. Toan's eyes never left mine as he said, "I should have stopped you and this lucrative business of yours a long time ago Goro..."

I watched Goro bellow a cry of rage as he kicked Toan square on the jaw, knocking him sideways. I cried out in horror as blood oozed from Toan's mouth. He spat it out and wiped the blood on his arm. The sickly trail of crimson stained his toned, tanned arm. Goro moved on Toan swiftly and reached into his pocket. Goro kicked him in the stomach with the end of his foot and the force of the blow sent Toan on his feet. Goro's hand came out of his pocket, a knife in his hand.

"Look out...!" My warning came too late.

* * *

The world was hazy now. Colors blended with one another. I choked out a startled gasp, blood gushed from my mouth. I looked down at my chest, the blade nestled deep inside of my diaphram. I won't be able to breathe soon. I have to do something now!

_Stay calm, just stay clam Toan... **Her life is in your hands now...!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The fighting started. I watched in horror as all four gang members, including Goro, teamed up against Toan. I screamed and cried out in disgust at the sound of each landing blow. But Toan...

He fought back just as hard. The world played the scene in slow motion. One gang member cut Toan's eye...

Toan knocked him in the chin, into two other members.

Goro went for a swing...

Toan dodged it nimbly and kicked Goro in the groin. He cried out in pain and fell on his behind.

Two gang members each struck Toan on the abdomen. A fist from a third gang member lodged the knife further into Toan's diaphram.

Toan cried out in anguish, but still managed to knock the heads of the first two gang members' into each other. and then slugged the third one in the gut with his knee. As the third gang member began to fall, Toan brought himself into a crouch and cried out as his fist struck the gang member in the chin. Toan raised himself up and with the gang member still wincing from the blow to his chin, Toan turned into a swift kick and knocked him into Goro, who went toppling to the ground.

I watched, too stunned to move... too scared to move... I was pinned on the spot. My legs felt like cement under me; too heavy to move. But I found myself cheering. Cheering for him. Cheering for all of the hope he gave me, for all of the hope that he stood for. I found myself looking into his eyes.

Such strong, powerful eyes. His determination was held there, fixed in his eyes. So was hope. His will to live... His will to survive; to protect...! It was all there...

And it was all there for me...!

"C-Come on Toan... Come o-o-on... Toan..."

* * *

And here we are... I passed out in the middle of Toan's desperate struggle to protect me. The doctors who admitted us said that he had carried me all the way over here before he passed out himself. He was dying... dying, yet, he still managed to carry me here... To protect me...

They said that if he had come in any later than when he did... He wouldn't be alive right now... Twenty hours of surgery later and here we are...

They said he kept asking if I was okay whenever he slipped back into consciousness during surgery... then he was out like a light again... He asked multiple times.

Why would he do that? Why would he risk himself for an absolute stranger...?

"Because... a woman as beautiful as yourself deserves to be worried over... Scum like myself doesn't."

That's what he said when he first came to consciousness. I was up, and I asked him, though at the time his eyes were closed, and common knowledge told me that he was asleep. He scared the Fairies out of me.

"You're not scum..."

"Idiot... I am."

"Who are you calling an idiot...? You're the one on the hospital bed!"

"... Last time I checked, you were wearing a hospital gown too..."

"Shut up. Anyway... how did you know that man...? Goro...?"

"..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-..."

"He used to be a friend of mine... We were great friends, and then... well... I guess puberty hit. He wanted women... I did too, but I was willing to wait... I guess I could understand his way of feeling... I was never hard for me to find a girl, though I never found them interesting. I wanted to get through high school, though the girls showed up anyway, despite my efforts to keep them away. He started taking girls, and at first them were willing. Goro was attractive. He was captain of the football team. I was what girls used to like... that friendly to all people, yet mysterious and sexy kind-of-guy. I'm no writter though, and I don't wear glasses, though after what that one guy did, I might have to. I want to be a writter though, so I guess I'll fit the stereotype. Anyway that doesn't matter now. What matters now is that girls are whores for the football captain, I'm pretty sure we both know that... It's common knowledge right...?"

I nodded, and he smiled. It was so beautiful, that smile, but why did it have to be so sad...?

"Anyway, they stopped being willing... and he started to take them by force... Then he formed his little gang, and more and more girls started to disappear... but he tried... he tried to stay a friend of mine... And I tried to keep him... he was like my little brother..."

He was crying now. I found myself next to him, craddling him in my arms. I was so willing to try to help that I found myself blushing at the realization of how he felt... how he felt when he was fighting...

Fighting to save me...

"We just... We fell out... And I always, always went home from college to find him or one of his buddies in the middle of one of their fuck holidays. I never stopped them, but I knew... I knew! Sometimes they shared... 'what sick son of a bitch does that?' I always asked myself. But I never stopped them... not until today..." I used a part of my hospital gown to wipe the tears from his eyes. He smiled at me, this time it was genuine, more beautiful than his last smile...

I blushed a deeper shade of red, and he apologized to me for looking like a fool.

"Idiot... why are you apologizing...?"

"For your first impression of me... For what I said to you that night, what is it...?"

"Three nights ago." I said gently.

"Yes... for what I said to you three nights ago... for letting them hurt you..."

"For talking so much?" I said to him mockingly. He smiled again and I found my eyes on his lips. They were so gorgeous... so full and wanting. I smiled despite myself.

"So I'm sorry... and when they let me go, you won't ever have to see me again."

"Don't." I looked at the startled expression on his face. I had his attention at least... I planned on keeping his attention. I leaned over, my head above his.

My lips met his, and for a moment, nothing happened. Then his lips melded with mine, and the passion! Oh the passion! It took over me! I wrapped my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands pulled gently at my hair and he pulled me down onto him. The sudden touch of his body on mine sent a jolt throughout my body that I couldn't contain. A soft moan escaped my lips. The movements of our bodies raised the my hospital gown above my waist, revealing the underwear I had worn on that night to him. Toan stopped, his cheeks flushed, out of breath. I brought my gown back down and caught my breath. I was blushing, horribly, but it didn't matter... He kissed me back.

"Here's the deal..." I began. Toan listened raptly. I smiled. I was amazed at how much power a kiss held him with. I wondered if others that he might have kissed held this same power over him.

I really hoped not.

"I forgive you... for absolutely nothing." I smiled at him, and found that he was already smiling back. That smile of his was amazing.

"I have nothing to forgive you for. What you said that night... well, it... it was really flattering to be honest. What you did, you had to do. You had to play the bad guy to get close to me. They touched me, yes, in places I never would have let them touch on normal circumstances. But you came in at the perfect time..." I kissed him again, this time quick, teasing. I had to hold my sexual want in... it was really hard ha ha...

"You came to me, like a knight. You saved me, and even got me here... So, in fact, I am indebted to you. So... well, that's it. Point is..." I looked away from him to try to hide my evergrowing blush.

**_No one's ever made me blush this much... then again, no one's ever made me feel like this either... I want to get to know him... I want him._**

"Point is, I want you around, if you'd like..." His lips met mine this time before he said, "I think that after that first kiss, you're were never going to get rid of me anyway."

I smiled like an idiot. His words were beginning to have that effect on me. I laughed. He smiled before he said,

"**Welcome to Terra City Xiao."**

* * *

_I grew to love Toan's eyes._

_And his smile._

_And my happiness never ended..._

_I'm expecting twins soon... Go figure how all this started right...?_

_

* * *

_

**Whoo! I loved writing this and I hope that you all enjoyed to read it as well. What did you think when I introduced Toan as the 'bad guy'? And who would've guessed that Goro could be hot?**

**Thank you for reading! Please comment or review and spread the word! I want others to know about this fanfiction. That is how proud I am on how this one turned out! Whoo! Go progress!**


End file.
